


Trial and Error

by MlleMim



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMim/pseuds/MlleMim
Summary: The Entity has brought the Trapper and the Shape to the Fractured Cowshed. For what, they do not know.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something. There's a lack of fic in the fandom, so I hope you all enjoy!

The Trapper stalked the fields of the Fractured Cowshed, wondering why the Entity had sent him here. It was not a surprise to be sent to one of the many realms with some purpose, but usually by now the Entity would have implied to him what he needed to do. 

Perhaps it was busy with something else. Trapper figured he would be here a long while, so he decided to make his rounds of the place, scoping out possible hiding spots. It was the best use of his time to be better prepared for the next Trial. As the survivors improved at stealth and escape, so did the killers need to improve at finding and incapacitating them. Though Trapper had been here such a long time, he too needed to be constantly seeking improvement. 

Nearing the barn, he checked the surrounding debris near the window. He placed a few traps and considering their strategic locations. Then he checked around the main entrance. Then around another window. But these were all the same. Trapper kicked a pile of junk in frustration. Nothing has changed. The layout was the same, and the Entity is just wasting his time putting Trapper here when he didn't bloody bother to change anything. 

Or at least, he thought that, until he was struck with a sudden jolt. Someone else was here. He could sense the presence of another being. A powerful one. He turned around towards the cornfield, gripping the handle of his cleaver as the corn stalks swayed around the intruder. 

Out of the corn stepped none other than Michael Myers, with his dreaded knife. The Trapper was caught off guard, quickly running through possible scenarios. Another killer was sent here as well? This was not something that happened. What was the Entity up to? 

The other man simply stood there for a few moments, seemingly also surprised at finding another killer in one of the realms. Then, his grip on his knife tightened, and he bowed his head, and suddenly the Trapper understood. The presence of the Entity finally made itself known. Trapper clearly saw and felt the spider tendrils curling in his mind's eye. Whispers of blood lust echoed in his mind, urging for him to spill the blood of the other. 

This was a first.

So he wanted them to fight.  
To kill? He was not sure.

Either way, it wasn't as if Trapper had much of a choice. 

He was the first to act, swinging his cleaver straight at the other, throwing his body weight into the blow, trying to take Myers off guard with sudden brute force. But Myers quickly switched his grip on the blade, parrying with surprising effectiveness. Trapper swung again and again, only to be parried twice more. Myers finished the parry with a shove that had the Trapper stumbling back. Myers took the opportunity to lunge forward, taking a stab at Trapper, nicking him on the arm before he was smacked with the flat end of the cleaver, once more creating space between them. 

It seemed his opponent matched him in terms of strength. He knows Myers is a threat--his very presence exudes danger. Although, neither of them are used to combat like this, and it shows as they circle each other, waiting for one side to make a move. Trapper gritted his teeth, he would have to play smart, as always. 

Myers mirrored his movements as he stopped, the man's back to the cow shed. Trapper grinned under his mask. Perhaps the time he had already spent here had not been a waste. He was on the offense again, lunging at Myers. It was of course anticipated, and the man still parried his attacks with precision and dare he say, grace. The Entity's influence was at a fever pitch, and the guttural whispers were the only thing he could hear over the sound of the clashing weapons. 

Trapper was unrelenting with his force, landing blow after blow, even if it was parried. Myers was steadily being driven back, and he compensated for it by maneuvering into a more strategic position. Or at least, he attempted to. Along the wall of the cow shed near the blank window lay the other's demise. Trapper could feel the Entity's satisfaction as the sharp teeth of his bear traps snapped. The other's gaze whipped down to his trapped foot, and Trapper wasted no time pinning the other man against the wall, dropping his cleaver to immobilize Myers: one hand on the man's wrist holding the knife, the other around his neck in a solid grip. 

Both were panting from the exertion of the fight, and Trapper waited for a sign of what the Entity wanted now. 

But no sign came. 

He waited a good while, steadily tightening his grip on Myers’ neck. While standing there, Trapper noticed that he was bodily pressed up against the other killer. It had been so long since he had been close to another human being like this, he realized. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the fight getting to him, maybe it was the fact that he was against a warm, solid body for the first time in an eternity. But Trapper quickly noticed--

He was aroused. 

He knew it was impulsive, stupid, and dangerous to try anything. Especially since he had been about to, well, kill the other. But the yearning for touch and that intimate connection outweighed the blood lust. Or rather, it enhanced the feeling. Either way.

They were about equal in height, so Trapper was able to grind his hips down on the other almost effortlessly. Myers stiffened from head to toe, clearly not expecting such an action. His other hand reached around to pull at the metal protrusions on Trapper's shoulder, hoping to cause a negative reaction, but the pain from the force only made his arousal even worse. A shaky groan left him as he pinned Myers' other hand to the wall, and he took a moment to gather himself. Trapper was embarrassed. He had to stop this before he did something he regretted. He loosened his grip on Myers' hands--a clear symbol that the man could break away easily if he wanted to. 

But he didn't. No, instead, the Trapper nearly gasped as he felt Myers buck back. He looked at the eye holes of the emotionless mask, searching for the other. Did Myers really...?

A few moments pass by, and still the Entity was silent. The Trapper considered what an encounter like this would mean. What the Entity would think of its killers doing such an act in its realm. 

He then realized that for this, he really didn't give a shit. For once, he wanted to enjoy himself. He knew Myers was an asshole, granted they all were to some degree, but. It wasn't as if he led a normal life, no. He'd take a good moment where he can get it, with who he could get it did not matter.

"Do... you want to?" The words came slowly, and even his own deep voice sounded raspy and grating to Trapper's ears. He had not spoken in so long. There was no need for conversation in the Nightmare, after all. 

And he had to admit, the other man was well built. His body was solid with, the Trapper could feel, a well defined musculature. Although he had no real reason to consider attraction before, he found Myers to be, well, attractive enough, at least for a roll in the hay. 

Myers raised his chin up slightly, making sure they made eye contact. Trapper could see the reflection of the dim lighting from inside the mask. Then, slowly, Myers' grip on his knife loosened, and it clattered on the wooden floor of the cowshed as if to say, _you may._

The Trapper wasted no time gathering Myers' hands in one of his, and pinned them above the man’s head. He pulled Myers flush against him once more, and started grinding his hips into the other man's, quickly losing himself in the delicious friction and the stuttering breath he tore from him. God, it had been so long since he's done this. He was getting hard, something he thought he couldn't even do anymore. He was practically squishing Myers into the wall but he didn't care, too lost in the contact and heat as he bucked his hips. He bumped his own mask against the blank white one, leaning forehead to forehead as he continued his movements, grunting and noting the occasional shudders from the other man through their erratic breathing. A particularly hard tug against his hand broke Trapper out of his haze, and he stopped for a moment, breathing heavily.

Myers was looking down at where their bodies were pressed together, in an almost curious way. Trapper could feel the hot press of an erection against his own, and--

Oh. Was Myers hesitating? Had he perhaps changed his mind? 

Trapper leaned near his mask to whisper in his ear, “If you don't want to, give me a kick.” Myers leaned back to look him in the eye, and Trapper got the feeling that the other was frustrated. So perhaps it wasn't that. Myers looked down again, flexing his hands in Trapper’s grip. 

It suddenly struck the Trapper--maybe he had been looking down because his foot was still caught in a bear trap. Trapper cursed, he had completely forgotten about that. Sinking down to his knees, pried the iron jaws of the trap off Myers' ankle, gently removing it and casting it aside. A quiet exhale met his ears at that. Trapper looked up at the other, and he then realized exactly what position he was in, what he could do here. He licked his lips, before realizing with disappointment that he could not remove his mask, and the mask would surely get in the way. He quickly abandoned thoughts of taking the other into his mouth, and opted for another solution. 

Rising back to his full height, he went for the zipper on Myers' collar. As he pulled it down, he liked what flesh was revealed to him. Well defined pecs and abdominal area, and smooth, clean planes of skin. He couldn't resist his other hand coming up to run down the toned muscles, earning him a quiet sigh in response, wishing he could follow his hand with his mouth and Trapper wondered what sounds Myers would make at that. Finally reaching his groin, Trapper freed Myers' erection, taking in the appearance of it. It was smaller than average, but made up for the length in its width. Trapper ghosted his thumb over the length of it, and it twitched from the contact. 

Grinning under his mask, Trapper quickly turned Myers around so that he was pressed against his back. The man grunted, braced himself against the wall by his elbows, and Trapper rested his chin on his shoulder as he started. Wrapping his hand around Myers' cock, he gave a firm squeeze, and a raspy chuckle as a pleased noise came from the man. Starting up a slow pace, he pumped his hand, squeezing hard on the upstroke, relishing as Myers started shuddering again, letting out more of those sweet sounds. Trapper pressed his still-clothed erection into Myers' ass, opting to grind into that while jerking off the man with increasingly hurried strokes. Myers still was braced against the wall, his ragged breathing muffled by his mask. At some point he started thrusting into the Trapper's hand, and it made him go wild. He could feel the wetness of pre-cum both in his pants and off the others' erection. 

They were close to finishing, but Trapper wanted something more. He leaned back for a second, taking a look at Myers' thighs. Not bad, he supposed, he never really tried it in the past but knows it feels good. Trapper undid his straps, revealing his own rotted skin, and freeing his own cock. Might feel weird against fabric--

Before he could even get into thinking of the logistics of fucking Myers' thighs, he suddenly found _himself_ pinned against the wall of the barn with Myers holding his throat and staring down at his erection. Trapper couldn't help but chuckle again, despite the grip tightening on his neck. Myers hesitated, still holding Trapper’s neck in a choke hold, but he was rigid. The Trapper wanted to laugh, guessing the other man wanted to be in control but didn't know what to do. In that case...

With patience, despite the almost overwhelming need to finish, Trapper grasped both of their erections, showing Myers how to grip them, before his hand was quickly shoved away and replaced by the other's. Trapper let out an embarrassingly loud moan despite the choke hold at the brutal pace Myers picked up, stroking with fervor bordering on viciousness. Pleasure went through his body in waves, and he had to admit that having his air cut off through it raised the intensity. He didn't last long after that--the force of his orgasm hitting him so hard he almost yelled (he would if Myers wasn't choking him), spilling his cum over their hands as the aftershocks made him shake and grunt. 

It didn't help that Myers just _kept going_ at his relentless pumping, and Trapper couldn't help his continued shaking as the pace got to his overstimulated dick. Myers was leaning his forehead against Trapper's shoulder, his free hand sliding from his throat to one of his pecs, holding as if to ground himself as he got closer to his own finish. Finally he did, making a quiet groan that made the Trapper's softening dick twitch as his wetness made an even bigger mess of his hand. 

Both stood there, panting, coming down from the high they'd just experienced. When Myers lifted his head from the Trapper's shoulder he looked down at the mess all over his hand, before (to Trapper's disgust) wiping it on the side of his suit. Then, without any further acknowledgment to the Trapper, he zipped up his shirt, picked up his knife, briefly inspecting it before simply stalking out of the cow shed and into the cornfield, leaving Trapper alone to fix his own outfit. 

The Trapper slid down the wall, letting out a long breath. It was over, and he admitted to himself that he was upset at this fact, already missing the warmth of contact. 

In his mind's eye, he could see the Entity's tendrils once more and felt one consistent, bubbling emotion:

Amusement.


End file.
